Momento Mori
by Nafrayu
Summary: "On peut faire bien des choses par amour, Harry. De belles choses, des choses horribles, et, par-fois, des choses pleines de douceurs et de regrets à la fois. Dans mon cas, rien de tout ça n'est complètement vrai." Le 20 août 1998, Hermione pénètre dans le tribunal du ministère de la Magie. A son bras la marque des Ténèbres brille encore avec insolence [Dramione]
1. Raconte-moi ton histoire

**NOTE** : **J'ai retrouvé l'accès à mon compte** youhou ! Voilà plusieurs mois que je ne pouvais pas me connecter et le service d'aide de FFnet étant totalement inexistant, j'ai vraiment galéré pour réussir à me reconnecter (vous le saurez si vous avez du mal mais : bien vérifier que vous vous connectez avec la bonne adresse mail + vider le cache/cookies du navigateur + vérifier que l'heure du PC est la bonne).

Bref, j'avais posté deux histoires sur un 2e compte (Soread, c'est aussi moi) mais j'ai supprimé pour reposter ici. C'est clairement pas génial de faire ça mais je veux vraiment avoir toutes mes histoires HP au même endroit, donc voilà.

Je m'excuse pour le dérangement, vous méritez des cookies.

* * *

Dans cette histoire, je suis volontairement restée soft donc vous n'aurez pas de violence à outrance, tout sera plutôt suggéré (je pense à celles et ceux qui, comme moi, n'aiment pas lire ça). De plus, il n'y aura, comme d'habitude,** aucun bashing** de personnages ici.

**Pairing** : Dramione + d'autres que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure :)

**Résumé** : "On peut faire bien des choses par amour, Harry. De belles choses, des choses horribles, et, parfois, des choses pleines de douceurs et de regrets à la fois. Dans mon cas, rien de tout ça n'est complètement vrai."

Le 20 août 1998, Hermione pénètre dans le tribunal du ministère de la Magie. A son bras la marque des Ténèbres brille encore avec insolence. A présent, elle doit raconter son histoire et expliquer comment elle en est arrivée là.

Merci à **LycorisSnape** pour sa correction :)

* * *

**Chapitre 01** :

**Raconte-moi ton histoire**

Harry Potter rajusta sa cape sur ses épaules. L'air était frais en ce trente-et-un juillet, jour de ses dix-huit ans, en particulier sur les berges de la mer du Nord, balayées par le vent.

Harry n'était pas là par hasard et encore moins en vacances puisqu'après tout, qui voudrait aller se promener sur une île sinistre en plein milieu d'une mer déchaînée à cause d'une tempête, le jour de son anniversaire ? Certainement pas lui.

La prison d'Azkaban était terrifiante. Comme une tour qui aurait brusquement poussé en plein milieu de la mer et dont les murs sombres étaient constamment léchés par les vagues. Une myriade de minuscules fenêtres pareilles à des meurtrières étaient percées sur les façades et représentaient le seul lien des prisonniers avec le monde extérieur. Néanmoins, l'absence des Détraqueurs rendait l'endroit sans doute moins sinistre qu'à l'accoutumée. Aujourd'hui, les Aurors et les gardiens patrouillaient pour le plus grand bonheur – relatif dans le cas des prisonniers – de presque tout le monde.  
Bien qu'étant en plein milieu de l'été, il sembla à Harry que la température était basse et il frissonna en pénétrant dans les murs épais de la prison.

Escorté par deux Aurors, il fit examiner sa baguette magique comme convenu et accepta de bon cœur de signer un autographe au directeur d'Azkaban qui lui dit d'une voix émue qu'il les avait tous sauvés. Depuis la fin de la guerre, au mois de mai précédent, Harry était coutumier de ce genre de demande et il n'avait pas le cœur de refuser. Lui-même avait le cœur plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis bien longtemps.

Il suivit ensuite une femme portant l'uniforme officiel des gardiens d'Azkaban à travers un dédale de couloirs puis passa dans un mur enchanté semblable à celui qui masquait l'entrée au Chemin de Traverse.

– Nous voilà au quartier de Haute Sécurité, Mr Potter, annonça la femme d'un air sévère.

– Je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit Harry d'un ton calme bien qu'il se sente terriblement nerveux à l'idée de _la _revoir. Elle n'est pas dangereuse, le professeur Dumbledore a dû vous le dire, non ?

– En effet, approuva la gardienne, néanmoins, en l'absence de jugement, nous devons prendre toutes les précautions possibles. Après tout, nous cherchons toujours les Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback et d'autres Mangemorts…

– Je comprends, dit Harry, peu désireux de parlementer de si bonne heure le matin.

Il n'était que neuf heures du matin et son ventre noué l'avait empêché d'avaler un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom. Il était bien trop nerveux pour manger quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.

– Les prisonnières prennent leur petit-déjeuner à sept heures trente chaque matin, expliqua la gardienne, les prisonniers, eux, mangent à sept heures.

Harry hocha la tête et ponctua les déclarations suivantes par des « Ah, très bien ». Fort heureusement, les conditions de détention semblaient plus humaines qu'avec les Détraqueurs.

La gardienne s'arrêta finalement devant la porte d'une cellule, identique à toutes les autres, portant le numéro sept cent treize et dont une petite plaque dorée indiquait : « Hermione Granger, Mangemort ».

Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, Harry vit la gardienne déverrouiller la porte et il entra en se demandant comment ses jambes avaient bien pu le porter jusque là. Il pénétra dans la petite cellule et observa sans les voir le lit simple et spartiate le long du mur, la table de nuit sommaire qui contenait des livres, le petit bureau où quelques feuilles de parchemin à moitié recouvertes d'écriture étaient étalées.

Et elle était là, bien vivante devant lui et dont le visage émacié était illuminé par un sourire. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu sourire ? Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu tout court ? Beaucoup trop de temps.

Il hésita et avança vers elle avant de s'élancer et de la serrer contre lui en se demandant si oui ou non, tout cela était bien réel.

Elle avait clairement maigri, ses cheveux étaient plus indisciplinés et broussailleux que jamais et elle s'accrocha à lui comme une personne qui manque d'amour depuis trop longtemps. Il se recula et la contempla. Son uniforme gris d'Azkaban, aux manches longues, tombait un peu tristement sur elle et ses yeux cernés pétillaient sans doute pour la première fois depuis des mois.

– Oh, Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il sembla alors à Harry qu'il était revenu plusieurs mois en arrière, quand Hermione et lui étaient encore à l'école.

– Tu m'as manqué, Hermione, souffla-t-il. Tu m'as terriblement manqué…

– Toi aussi, ajouta-t-elle sur le même ton.

Elle essuya ses yeux brillants de larmes et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés. Le matelas était sommaire mais pas inconfortable pour autant et il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle avait l'air bien traité.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Oh, tu sais, Azkaban n'a rien à voir avec ce que c'était avant. J'ai beaucoup de chance mais… tu me manques beaucoup.

– Je vois que tu as reçu mes livres, nota Harry qui se sentait nerveux.

– Je les ai lu et j'ai même apporté mes propres modifications, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire en attrapant _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ entre ses mains fines. On ne se refait pas.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry ressentit une sensation étrange, celle d'avoir une amie devant lui, mieux que ça, une sœur, mais aussi une étrangère qui lui avait échappé plus vite qu'il ne saurait l'expliquer.

– Hermione…

– Pose ta question, Harry, trancha-t-elle avec dureté.

Elle semblait soudain tendue, ses mains crispées sur la couverture élimée.

– Tu es une Mangemort, Hermione ?

Il y eut un silence, seulement troublé par le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre les murs du fort, puis elle murmura d'une voix éteinte :

– Oui.

Elle releva sa manche lentement et, à la plus grande horreur de Harry, montra sa marque. Ce tatouage grotesque qu'il avait vu sur les Mangemorts et qui semblait totalement hors de propos sur sa meilleure amie, née-moldue de surcroît.

– Hermione… souffla-t-il le regard fixé sur le tatouage. Pourquoi ?

– Dumbledore ne t'a pas expliqué ?

– Il n'a pas eu le temps. Pas en détail, avoua-t-il. Son réveil a été compliqué, Rogue prétend que c'est normal quand on a… heu… cent-dix huit ans.

– Je veux bien le croire, dit-elle en souriant.

Albus Dumbledore avait été plongé dans un coma artificiel par Severus Rogue qui n'avait trouvé que cette solution pour le guérir de l'empoisonnement dû à l'horcruxe de Voldemort. Le directeur était réveillé depuis un mois et était resté alité jusqu'à ce qu'il s'échappe des griffes de Rogue pour constater la mort de Voldemort par lui-même.

Il y eu un nouveau silence puis Harry décida qu'il était temps d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

– Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

– On peut faire bien des choses par amour, Harry. De belles choses, des choses horribles, et, parfois, des choses pleines de douceurs et de regrets à la fois. Dans mon cas, rien de tout ça n'est complètement vrai.

Harry la regarda. Les épaules voûtées, la marque des ténèbres brillant sur son bras avec insolence, il se demanda comment sa meilleure amie avait pu tomber si bas. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il se devait de l'aider, il le ferait même s'il devait la porter à bout de bras jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

– Donc, résuma Harry, ce n'est pas à cause de _lui_ ?

Hermione eut un sourire et le regarda, les yeux pétillants.

– Non, Harry, pas le moins du monde. Peut-être que sans notre relation, je n'aurais pas fait ça, ou pas comme ça, mais si tu as réussi à tuer V-Voldemort, hésita-t-elle, c'est aussi grâce à moi. Grâce à nous.

– Rogue l'a mentionné, avoua-t-il. Mais il est encore trop faible pour tout raconter, il m'a encouragé à venir te voir. Il est de mauvaise humeur, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

– Je vais te donner mes souvenirs et tout te raconter, promit-elle.

Elle prit une inspiration, but un verre d'eau fraîche d'un pichet d'eau posé sur la table de nuit, puis le regarda, prit sa main dans la sienne et commença son histoire.

* * *

Il fallut près de six longues heures à Hermione pour raconter son histoire. Elle s'interrompit plusieurs fois, fondit en larmes quatre fois, Harry lui posa plusieurs questions et il l'accompagna pour les deux sorties de trente minutes auxquelles elle avait droit. Elle reçu son déjeuner et son dîner sur un plateau qu'elle mangea sans entrain sur le bureau de sa cellule sans cesser de parler pour autant.

Harry commença à faire les cent pas peu avant le dîner d'Hermione, alors que le jour tombait et que les nuages qui s'accumulaient dans le ciel assombrissaient la prison. Le visage d'Hermione, émacié et sans sourire, prit des allures plutôt inquiétantes à la lueur des chandelles qui s'allumèrent par magie.

– Elles s'éteignent à vingt-trois heures, commenta distraitement Hermione. Les chandelles, précisa-t-elle.

Harry s'assit de nouveau et soupira.

– Hermione… Tu dois tout dire au tribunal. Tout, insista-t-il.

– Je dirai tout, répondit-elle calmement.

– Dumbledore et Rogue appuieront ton témoignage. Et moi aussi ! affirma-t-il. On doit préparer ta défense…

Harry se remit à faire les cent pas, sa cape virevoltant dans son dos, lui donnant un peu l'air de Rogue dans son cachot. Hermione sourit à cette pensée et regarda son meilleur ami avec la sensation de revoir sa famille après si longtemps.

– Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-elle.

Harry s'assit et la prit dans ses bras.

– Je vais te sortir de là, souffla-t-il, la tête dans ses cheveux.

– Harry… j'ai besoin de savoir comment _il_ va.

– Il va bien, je me suis renseigné, affirma-t-il. Normalement, vous allez brièvement vous revoir au tribunal.

– Comment ça va se passer pour lui ? demanda-t-elle l'air inquiète.

Harry soupira.

– Dumbledore et Rogue appuieront également son témoignage et je… enfin, je dirai quelque chose en sa faveur, lâcha-t-il finalement.

– Merci.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry entendit distinctement le vent soufflant contre l'étroite fenêtre qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

– Il paraît que… vous êtes mariés ?

Hermione eut un petit rire.

– Une décision stupide qu'on a pris à la va-vite avant la Bataille de Poudlard, murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible à cause du vent. On craignait de mourir tous les deux alors… on s'est dit qu'on avait plus rien à perdre.

– Toi et lui, murmura-t-il, j'ai encore du mal à y croire. Et… vous avez parlé de l'après ?

– L'après-guerre ? Oui, un peu. Dans le cas où on survivait à la fois à Voldemort et à la prison, on s'était promis de s'installer quelque part et de se faire oublier. J'adorerais faire ma septième année à Poudlard, je dois passer mes ASPIC tout de même, ajouta-t-elle. Tout dépend des résultats de mon procès. On n'avait plus d'autre ambition que ça et je t'avoue que…

La voix d'Hermione se brisa comme si tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusque là n'avait eu d'autre but que de la mener ici et maintenant. A présent, son brillant avenir était aussi entaché que son bras gauche où la Marque des Ténèbres s'étalait.

– Aujourd'hui, poursuivit-elle les yeux brillants, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai une fois sortie d'ici. J'irai chercher mes parents, bien sûr, mais… Enfin… j'ai pensé que peut-être je partirai aux États-Unis refaire ma vie. Le Congrès Magique recherche toujours des gens pour travailler et je pense que je pourrais me rendre utile. J'espère… J'espère que si Drago est dehors, qu'il acceptera me suivre.

Harry soupira en regardant Hermione. Hermione qui n'abandonnait jamais, Hermione qui était si forte, si intelligente. Hermione qui avait désormais besoin de lui plus que lui-même avait jamais eu besoin d'elle.

– Non, affirma-t-il. Tu ne vas pas abandonner, Hermione !

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant.

– Et qui voudra d'une ancienne Mangemort, faisant désormais partie de la famille Malefoy pour employée ?

– Personne, avoua Harry. En revanche, beaucoup seront intéressés par une héroïne de guerre qui a sacrifié sa liberté pour celle de tous les autres.

– Peut-être, murmura-t-elle. Pour certains je serai une héroïne mais pour tous les autres, je serai une meurtrière.

– Dans ce cas, la contredit Harry, je suis dans le même cas. Je suis allé prendre le thé avec Dumbledore et il m'a parlé de lui, de son passé…

Harry fit une pause et prit un profond soupir.

– … et il m'a dit que la guerre avait toujours deux faces, que les héros ne sont rien de plus que des personnes dont on a choisi volontairement d'oublier leurs côtés sombres, conclut-il.

– Il t'a parlé de son enfance ? questionna Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête.

– De sa sœur, Ariana, de Grindelwald, de ses erreurs et de ses regrets… Il m'a dit que vieillir l'avait rendu plus sage mais qu'il refuserait toujours les postes de pouvoir par… pénitence, en quelque sorte, expliqua-t-il. Je crois que c'était la conversation la plus importante que nous ayons eu depuis… depuis toujours en fait.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, côte à côté, Hermione caressant distraitement la couverture de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_.

– Comment va Ron ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Harry hésita un peu avant de répondre.

– Il va bien, il travaille avec Fred et George dans leur boutique et il sort toujours avec Lavande, expliqua-t-il.

– Il m'en veut encore, supposa-t-elle.

– Oui, avoua-t-il, il ne comprend pas ce que tu as fait avec Malefoy et il t'en veut d'être avec lui depuis aussi longtemps.

– Ça ne fait que deux ans et demi… Oui, bon, admit-elle avec un sourire. Mais je sais très bien comment il aurait réagi de toute manière.

Harry vit que la nuit était à présent tombée et que la gardienne n'allait pas tarder à venir le chercher. Après-tout, il était déjà près de vingt-trois heures.

– Je vais te sortir de là, affirma-t-il, et une fois dehors, tu pourras venir vivre chez moi. Maintenant, j'habite avec Sirius au 12, Square Grimmaurd. Crois-moi, il sait ce que ça fait d'être accusé à tort et il a déjà préparé ta chambre.

Hermione le regarda d'un air désolé bien qu'elle ait l'air de meilleure humeur.

– Oh, Harry, moi je ne suis pas accusée à tort, soupira-t-elle, mais si Sirius et toi êtes d'accord, alors j'accepte votre offre.

* * *

Harry ne rentra chez lui qu'à minuit, sous une pluie battante qui le laissa trempé jusqu'aux os. Un orage avait éclaté au-dessus de Londres à son arrivé mais il avait préféré marcher que transplaner. C'était une bonne façon pour lui de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées puis de se vider la tête, même si ça impliquait de marcher sous l'orage.

Il suspendit sa cape détrempée au porte-manteau et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs humides qui retombaient tristement sur son front. Malgré l'heure tardive et le fait qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis sept heures ce matin-là, il n'avait pas faim et l'anxiété tordait son estomac. Il arriva dans le salon où Sirius lisait un livre devant la cheminée, une tasse de thé posée à côté de lui. Quand il vit son filleul, il se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à lui.

– Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Comment va Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Sirius entraîna Harry jusqu'à un fauteuil voisin du sien où Harry se laissa tomber. Puis, il lui apporta une tasse de thé bien fort et un sandwich préparé par Kreattur.

– Alors ? s'impatienta-t-il.

Harry but une longue gorgée de thé qui le réconforta bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et résuma tout ce que Hermione avait raconté.

Une heure plus tard, Sirius était avachi dans son fauteuil, le regard fixe sur le feu qui crépitait et dansait dans l'âtre.

– C'est… Je n'arrive pas à y croire, lâcha-t-il.

– Je sais, avoua Harry, j'ai encore du mal à croire tout ça.

– Hermione… Hermione parmi eux…

– Tu sais à qui j'ai pensé quand elle a eut fini de parler ? Regulus.

– Mon frère ? Oui, maintenant que tu le dis. Sauf que lui est entré chez les Mangemort par conviction, pas comme Hermione. Mais enfin bon… Hermione !

– Je sais, je sais… Je suis fatigué, Sirius et on a une défense à préparer demain !

Il termina son sandwich et sa tasse de thé puis se leva et grimpa dans sa chambre. Les couloirs étaient parcourus de courants d'air froid et Harry retrouva avec un soulagement palpable la chaleur de sa chambre où un feu de cheminée ronflait. En plus, Kreattur avait glissé une bouillotte dans ses draps.

Finalement, Harry, épuisé, sombra dans un sommeil lourd et agité.

* * *

_Une vingtaine de jours plus tard, le 21 août 1997 – Ministère de la Magie_

L'ambiance était fébrile au ministère de la Magie. Les journalistes se pressaient aux sous-sols, comme une nuée de guêpes, cherchant à grappiller la moindre information ou à prendre une photo des coupables. Parce que pour les journaux, la question était déjà réglée.

Les procès s'enchaînaient ce matin-là et Harry n'avait pas prévu d'y assister mais la peur au ventre le fit se lever à cinq heures du matin. Il avala un petit-déjeuner frugal et courut au ministère. Il était si nerveux qu'il mit quinze minutes à attacher sa cape à l'endroit.

Là-bas, il retrouva Arthur Weasley, les lunettes de travers et l'air fatigué, qui lui donna l'épais dossier de Hermione et lui annonça qu'elle passerait à quatorze heures. Drago Malefoy, lui, passerait immédiatement après.

– Courage, Harry, dit Mr Weasley en serrant son épaule.

Du courage, Harry en avait besoin, mais pas autant que Hermione.

Elle fut transféré très tôt le matin, avant même que le soleil ne se lève, et attendit des heures dans une cellule du ministère. D'autres cellules s'alignaient et elle savait très bien que ses… collègues étaient là aussi. La peur tordait son ventre mais elle tâchait de la maîtriser. Après tout, elle commençait à avoir une excellente pratique dans cet art-là.

Mais ce qu'elle voulait, c'était Harry.

Puis Drago. Cinq mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu celui qu'elle aimait, seulement quatre lettres échangées entre leurs deux cellules, transmises par des complices à l'intérieur d'Azkaban. De maigres preuves de bonheur qui ponctuaient de longues périodes d'angoisse et de solitude.

Aujourd'hui, elle se demandait si Drago ressentait toujours la même chose pour elle. Était-il toujours aussi amoureux ? Voulait-il toujours vivre avec elle ? Ou allait-elle devoir faire le deuil de sa relation en plus de devoir sortir de prison et refaire sa vie seule ?

Cette idée germait dans son esprit bien malgré elle. Elle préférait se préparer au pire plutôt que l'inverse.

Ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry près d'un mois plus tôt était toujours vrai. On faisait bien des choses par amour, des choses horribles, belles et souvent teinté de regrets et de douceur. Son histoire à elle finirait peut-être seulement par des regrets.

Cela dit, elle ne s'en voulait pas de l'avoir suivi dans cette folle aventure, elle avait fait bien plus que n'importe qui – sauf peut-être Harry – pour le monde sorcier et si elle devait se résoudre à voir leur amour s'étioler puis mourir, alors elle en chérirait seulement les souvenirs.

Bon sang, voilà qu'elle devenait mélodramatique !

Peu après son déjeuner – auquel elle toucha à peine – un Auror vint la chercher et l'escorta jusqu'à une salle circulaire, pleine à craquer, où l'ensemble du Magenmagot était rassemblé. Juste avant d'y pénétrer, une horde de journaliste se précipita vers elle pour la prendre en photo. Hermione voyait déjà les gros titres : « _Une née-moldue tombe amoureuse d'un Mangemort et en devient une à son tour _». C'était décadent, un brin grotesque et suffisamment romanesque pour que les personnes en quête d'une histoire impossible ne s'arrachent avec avidité le journal.

A peine entrée dans la salle, Harry se précipita vers elle et la serra longuement contre lui.

– Rogue est là, annonça-t-il.

Severus Rogue, plus maigre encore qu'à l'accoutumée après son attaque par Nagini, se tenait assis dans un fauteuil, le cou et le bras solidement bandés. Il avait l'air malade et de mauvaise humeur, ce qui ne changeait pas tellement de d'habitude. A côté de lui, Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, semblait monter la garde.

Hermione vit également – avec un pincement au cœur – quelques membres de la famille Weasley, Lupin, les professeurs Slughorn, McGonagall et Flitwick et les anciens Serpentard de sa promotion : Pansy Parkinson, les sœurs Greengrass, Blaise Zabini et Theodore Nott. Vu que les procès s'enchaînaient, il était fort probable qu'ils ne soient pas là pour elle mais pour Drago ou leurs propres familles. Cela dit, leur présence la gênait. Elle allait devoir raconter son histoire devant tout le monde.

Au centre de tous, trônait Kingsley Shacklebolt, le ministre de la Magie. Il lui fit un signe de tête calme et bienveillant et Hermione se sentit légèrement mieux.

– Je me suis renseigné, Hermione, continua Harry à toute vitesse. Dis exactement ce que tu m'as raconté et normalement tout devrait bien se passer. Dans le cas contraire…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et Hermione lui fit un sourire rassurant bien qu'elle soit elle-même terrifiée.

– Ça ira, Harry.

– Si ça ne va pas justement, insista-t-il, on a un plan pour te faire… quitter le pays, murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle s'étonna d'avoir entendu.

– Oh, Harry… C'est ridicule !

– Chut ! lui intima-t-il.

Hermione le regarda d'un air sévère qui rappelait tant le professeur McGonagall qu'il se mit à rire.

– Ça suffit, s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Je leur dirai la même chose qu'à toi et… ça ira.

Elle pénétra dans la salle d'un pas mal assuré et sentit le poids des regards sur elle. Les murmures étaient semblables à une nuée d'insectes et Hermione tenta du mieux qu'elle put de ne pas y prêter attention. Cependant, quelque chose attira son attention et elle eut la sensation que quelqu'un venait de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Les Malefoy. Leurs trois silhouettes pâles se dessinaient dans un coin, bien qu'Hermione ne sache pas si ils étaient là comme témoins ou accusés.

Hermione croisa le regard de Drago et sentit comme un milliard de papillons s'envoler dans son ventre. Ses yeux gris paraissaient immenses dans son visage émacié et il eut, l'espace de quelques secondes, un bref sourire quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

– Madame Hermione Granger, commença le ministre en l'invitant à s'asseoir au milieu de la pièce, sur un fauteuil. Vous êtes accusée de meurtres et association avec les Mangemorts, qui est votre avocat ?

Hermione s'apprêta à répondre qu'elle assurerait sa propre défense mais une voix forte lui coupa la parole :

– Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, annonça la voix pétillante de Dumbledore.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vivement vers lui. Habillé d'une robe pourpre et d'un chapeau assorti, Dumbledore se tenait à côté d'elle, l'air un peu fatigué mais le regard toujours aussi vif. Sa vue procura à Hermione un immense soulagement. Avec Dumbledore à ses côtés, tout irait bien.

– Nous sommes tous ravis de vous revoir, professeur Dumbledore, intervint un des membres du Magenmagot avec une vive émotion.

– Que plaide l'accusée ? ajouta la sous-secrétaire d'Etat qui n'était plus Ombrage, fort heureusement.

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux pétillants vers Hermione.

– Dites-moi, miss Granger. Je vous défendrai quoiqu'il arrive.

– Severus Rogue vous a tout raconté ?

Il hocha la tête.

– Votre courage dépasse ce que j'aurais pu jamais imaginer et je me vante d'avoir une grande imagination, déclara-t-il.

Hermione plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de son professeur.

– Je plaide coupable, professeur.

– Sage décision, miss Granger, approuva-t-il.

Hermione se tourna vers le ministre.

– Je plaide coupable, monsieur le ministre, déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Autour d'elle, les murmures s'intensifièrent et Kingsley dut demander le silence plusieurs fois.

– Madame Granger… Racontez-nous, la pria-t-il.

Hermione jeta successivement un regard à Harry, puis Dumbledore et enfin Drago. Enfin, elle ouvrit la bouche et commença son long récit.

* * *

**Note de fin** : Le chapitre 02 sera publié mardi, comme prévu. J'ai cinq chapitres d'avance pour cette histoire qui devrait en compter 20. Normalement, je tente de publier 1 fois par semaine mais si je vois que je perds mon avance, je passerais à 1 fois tous les 10 jours à peu près. Dans tous les cas, je vous tiendrais au courant !

Merci d'avoir re(lu) et à bientôt pour la suite :)


	2. Le récit d'Hermione

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !

Je vous remercie chaleureusement des reviews, mise en favoris/alerte :)  
Voici le deuxième chapitre. A partir de là, je vais alterner entre moments au tribunal et retour en arrière pour comprendre comment tout a commencé.

J'espère que vous aimerez et bonne lecture !

Oh et un gros merci à **LycorisSnape** pour sa correction :)

* * *

**Chapitre 02**

**Le récit d'Hermione**

_1__er__ septembre 1996 – Poudlard Express_

Le Poudlard Express filait à travers la campagne écossaise jusqu'à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. La pluie tombait depuis le début de l'après-midi et Hermione Granger somnolait, la tête appuyée contre la vitre froide du train.

Sur la banquette d'en face, Ron lisait son vieil exemplaire de _En vol avec les Canons_, et Luna le dernier numéro du _Chicaneur_ à l'envers, une paire de Lunascope sur les yeux. Neville, quant à lui, faisait une partie d'échec avec Ginny tout en grignotant des sucreries.

– Où est Harry ? demanda Hermione en regardant par terre comme si Harry aurait eu l'idée de s'y allonger.

Harry était parti alors qu'elle s'était assoupie une demi-heure plus tôt.

– Parti vérifier sa théorie, je crois, marmonna Ron derrière son livre. Et il devait aussi me ramener des Patacitrouilles.

Neville lui en jeta un tandis que Hermione soupirait et se levait pour enfiler sa robe. Après tout, la nuit venait de tomber et ils allaient arriver à Poudlard dans peu de temps.

L'absence de son ami l'inquiétait et elle décida d'aller le chercher. Elle soupçonnait Harry d'être en train de se fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, juste pour confirmer sa théorie « Malefoy est un mangemort » en temps réel.

Soupirant profondément, elle parcourut les couloirs à la recherche du compartiment des Serpentard où, elle en était sûre, Harry se cachait sous sa cape d'invisibilité comme l'idiot qu'il était quand il y mettait du sien.

Le train s'arrêta en gare de Pré-au-Lard et Hermione dut se frayer un chemin parmi la foule des élèves marchant en sens inverse. Elle croisa Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini qui parlaient à voix basse entre eux. Ils lui lancèrent un regard mi-moqueur, mi-mauvais et sortirent du wagon. Hermione n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps son meilleur ami puisqu'il était dans le compartiment de Drago Malefoy, allongé par terre avec sa Némésis au-dessus de lui, sa baguette à la main.

Hermione sortit sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair et la pointa sur le Serpentard devant elle. Toujours aussi pâle, il lui semblait qu'il avait encore grandit pendant l'été et la dépassait largement désormais. Il portait son uniforme de l'école et ses cheveux blonds étaient, comme toujours, soigneusement coiffés. Il lui lança un rictus méprisant et rangea sa baguette dans le revers de sa robe de sorcier.

– Ta maman est venue te chercher, Potter, lança-t-il. Tu m'excuseras Granger, mais j'ai dû stupéfixer ton cher ami le Survivant vu qu'il avait décidé de venir écouter mes conversations, caché là-dessous.

Il lança la cape d'invisibilité qu'il tenait à la main à Hermione qui l'attrapa au vol. Puis il contourna Harry avec un regard hautain et mauvais et passa à côté de la jeune fille. Au moment où leurs épaules se touchèrent, sa main frôla la sienne et attrapa brièvement ses doigts avant de partir du compartiment à grandes enjambées.

Harry, bien sûr, n'avait rien vu. Personne ne savait rien à propos de… _eux_, en admettant qu'il y avait un eux et c'était très bien ainsi.

Hermione n'était pas sûre de ça et la question l'avait angoissée tout l'été.

Les choses étaient déjà suffisamment compliquées et surréalistes sans avoir à rajouter Malefoy dans l'équation.

– _Enervatum_, dit-elle en agitant sa baguette magique au-dessus de l'idiot qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

Harry se releva en tenant son nez ensanglanté et Hermione pointa sa baguette sur lui. Il eut l'air brièvement effrayé puis sembla comprendre qu'elle voulait simplement réparer son nez.

– _Episkey_ !

– Aie ! Merci, Hermione, grogna-t-il en essuyant le sang avec sa manche.

– Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? C'était stupide !

– Hermione, j'avais raison ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton triomphant. Il prépare quelque chose…

La sorcière leva les yeux au ciel et nettoya les vêtements de Harry. Il enfila la robe que Hermione avait amenée avec elle et ils sortirent les derniers du train. Pendant ce temps, Harry lui raconta la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Malefoy et ses amis. Hermione sentit une pointe de peur lui transpercer l'estomac mais elle se raisonna. Drago ne pouvait pas être devenu un Mangemort, c'était complètement impossible que quelqu'un comme Voldemort se préoccupe d'un enfant de seize ans, même si son père en était un.

– Je ne sais pas, Harry, soupira-t-elle alors qu'ils passaient la sécurité.

Plusieurs Aurors montaient la garde, dont Tonks qui avaient les cheveux d'un châtain terne et l'air malheureuse.

– Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien, remarqua Harry en se distrayant pour la première fois de son obsession envers Malefoy.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, avoua Hermione. Elle a l'air… éteinte.

Éteinte était le mot qui convenait, elle les salua avec un sourire visiblement forcé et Harry et Hermione prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle où la Répartition avait déjà eu lieu. Quand ils entrèrent, les têtes se tournèrent vers eux et Hermione se souvint que Harry était de nouveau un héros depuis les événements au ministère de la Magie, en juin dernier. A son plus grand déplaisir d'ailleurs, si on considérait la façon dont il fixait le sol.

– Vouzétiezoù ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de pomme de terre.

Ginny le regarda en soupirant.

– Plus tard, répondit Harry en se servant du ragoût.

De l'autre côté, à la table des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy mimait quelqu'un se faisant casser le nez en provoquant l'hilarité de ses amis. Ron et Harry lui jetèrent un regard mauvais et se remirent à manger. Hermione croisa brièvement les yeux rieurs de Drago et lui lança ce qu'elle espérait être un regard sévère. Il lui répondit par un clin d'œil presque imperceptible et Hermione se recentra sur sa tarte à la mélasse pour camoufler son rougissement.

Après le banquet de début d'année, ils montèrent se coucher et Harry en profita pour expliquer à Ron ce qu'il avait entendu. Fort heureusement, Ron sembla du même avis que Hermione.

– Soyons réaliste, Harry, lança-t-il en chassant un première année de son fauteuil préféré pour s'y avachir. Pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme Malefoy ? Un crétin total n'en voudrait pas.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, un peu plus loin, face au feu qui crépitait avec chaleur. Hermione attrapa Pattenrond qui passait entre ses jambes et le posa sur ses genoux pour le caresser. Elle éprouvait une étrange sensation de froid qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température de la pièce.

Se pourrait-il que tout ait changé en un seul été ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla de bonne heure alors que le clapotis de la pluie s'intensifiait contre les vitres du dortoir. Elle ouvrit les yeux, caressa Pattenrond qui était lové contre son ventre et écarta doucement les rideaux écarlates de son lit pour contempler la fenêtre. La nuit semblait encore noire bien que, à l'horizon, on distingue un mince filet rougeâtre indiquant que le soleil commençait à se lever lui aussi.

Elle referma les rideaux et roula sur le dos en s'enveloppant plus étroitement dans la couette chaude de son lit.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle comprit qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas alors elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Parvati et Lavande, puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Les couloirs étaient déserts quand elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, un épais grimoire sous le bras pour pouvoir lire en attendant Harry et Ron. Elle marchait au quatrième étage quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle, elle voulut se retourner mais quelqu'un la plaqua contre le mur froid. Elle plongea sa main dans sa robe pour sortir sa baguette magique mais elle reconnut Drago Malefoy qui la regardait avec amusement.

– Tu m'as fait peur, râla-t-elle.

– Navré, Granger, je ne te pensais pas du genre facilement effrayée, ricana-t-il.

Il ne s'écarta pas d'elle pour autant. Elle le regarda et il se pencha pour l'embrasser un peu maladroitement comme s'il ne savait pas très bien s'il avait le droit ou pas.

– On risque de nous voir, chuchota-t-elle.

– Et alors ? Saint Potter et la Belette vont me tomber dessus comme des chevaliers servants ?

– Ne les appelle pas comme ça, rétorqua-t-elle.

– Désolé, Granger, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle eut un sourire.

– Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça non plus.

– Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il. C'est ton nom.

– Mais j'ai un prénom, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant. A propos, Harry a entendu des tas de choses pendant qu'il était perché dans le filet à bagage de ton compartiment.

Drago se tendit et s'éloigna un peu d'elle en fixant un tableau.

– Ne te préoccupe pas de ça.

– Ah non ? Parce que lui s'en préoccupe, l'informa-t-elle.

– Je m'en suis douté quand je l'ai vu perché là-haut comme un hibou, railla-t-il. Et alors ?

– Et alors je me demande si tes fanfaronnades sont vraies, poursuivit-elle.

Drago la regarda un instant.

– Bien sûr que non, lâcha-t-il, mais mon père est à Azkaban alors il faut bien que je donne le change.

– Je suis désolée pour ton père.

– Tu peux, parce que c'est en partie de ta faute, approuva-t-il avec un sourire insolent.

– Il a essayé de nous tuer…

– … alors que vous tentiez de l'empêcher d'accomplir quelque chose qui ne vous regardais pas…

– … dans un endroit où il n'avait pas pas plus le droit que nous de se trouver, conclut-elle en souriant.

Drago ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

– Brillante, comme toujours, railla-t-il finalement.

Hermione lui répondit par un sourire en coin. Un brouhaha dans les couloirs indiqua que la plupart des élèves descendait prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Drago s'éloigna d'elle non sans avoir brièvement pris sa main dans la sienne.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner en direction des étages avec la certitude douloureuse qu'il venait de lui mentir.

* * *

La première heure de la matinée fut dédiée aux options et cours divers que les élèves pouvaient, ou pas, choisir en fonction de leurs notes aux BUSEs. Hermione fut félicitée pour ses excellents résultats et put immédiatement poursuivre les mêmes cours qu'avant.

Le cours de potion fut déstabilisant. Elle se retrouva avec Harry, Ron, quelques Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Drago, Theodore Nott et Blaise Zabini du cours précédent. Ils étaient peu car les exigences draconiennes du professeur Rogue en termes de potions en avaient découragé plus d'un.

Le professeur Slughorn, un homme enthousiaste portant une robe d'un vert émeraude, leur présenta diverses potions dont l'une, d'une couleur nacrée magnifique,sembla accaparer l'attention des élèves. Hermione l'avait reconnue du premier coup, en revanche, elle avait oublié que la potion avait une odeur différente pour chaque personne.

– Moi je sens un parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée, de parchemin neuf et…

Ses joues rosirent un peu et elle préféra ne pas terminer sa phrase. Hermione avait sentit l'odeur de la peau de Drago quand elle était dans ses bras. Elle cacha son embarras derrière ses cheveux et surprit un coup d'œil indéfinissable de _son_ Serpentard, installé plus loin.

– Bien sûr, l'Amortentia ne crée pas vraiment un sentiment d'amour, poursuivit le professeur Slughorn. Il est impossible de fabriquer ou d'imiter l'amour. Non, elle produit une forte attirance ou une obsession…

Hermione fut contrariée de perdre ainsi le fil du cours mais elle réussit néanmoins à identifier avec succès deux autres potions : le Polynectar (qu'elle avait élaboré en deuxième année) et le Veritaserum.

– Extraordinaire, miss Granger ! s'enthousiasma Slughorn. Faites-vous partis de la famille de Hector Dagworth-Granger, le fondateur de la Très Extraordinaire Société des potionnistes ?

– Je ne crois pas, monsieur, répondit Hermione en souriant. Mes parents sont d'origine moldue.

Hermione vit, du coin de l'œil, Drago marmonner quelque chose à l'oreille de Nott et les deux se mirent à rire. Elle fronça les sourcils, un peu peinée. Drago et elle n'avaient pas réellement défini leur relation mais il y avait une règle à laquelle Hermione avait tenue, il avait désormais interdiction de l'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe, ou de se moquer d'elle à cause de sa condition de née-moldue. Condition dont elle était fière par ailleurs.

– Oh, Mr Potter, l'amie dont vous parliez et qui est la meilleure élève de cette école, ce ne serait pas Miss Granger, par hasard ?

– Si monsieur, approuva Harry en souriant.

– Oh, Harry, rougit Hermione.

Elle lui sourit, tandis que Drago faisait la même tête que s'il venait d'adopter un Scout-à-Pétard. Hermione se força à ne pas repenser à lui de la journée. Après tout, elle avait bien d'autres choses en tête et tout sauf envie de se mettre à penser à un garçon plus d'une heure par jour.

* * *

_20 août 1998 – Tribunal du ministère de la Magie_

Le juge interrompit Hermione dans son récit et relu les notes prises par sa plume à Papotte qui était, elle l'espérait fort, plus efficace que celle de Rita Skeeter.

– Miss Granger, à ce moment-là, vous étiez donc déjà dans une relation suivie avec Mr Malefoy ? Demanda-t-il.

– En effet, murmura-t-elle presque imperceptiblement.

Autour d'elle, les murmures s'intensifièrent et elle se refusa à regarder la salle.

– Depuis combien de temps ?

– Nous nous sommes mis ensemble pendant notre cinquième année, expliqua-t-elle. Cela dit… au départ, ce n'était pas réellement de l'amour, juste… Comment dire…

– Simplement deux adolescents attirés irrésistiblement l'un vers l'autre ? suggéra habilement le professeur Dumbledore.

Hermione hocha la tête

– Miss Granger pouvez-vous raconter les circonstances de votre couple ? Comment vous êtes-vous rapprochés, par exemple ? demanda une femme que Hermione identifia comme étant de la famille de Susan Bones.

– Peut-être que, suggéra Dumbledore, cette explication pourrait-elle survenir après le récit de Miss Granger concernant la façon dont elle est devenue Mangemort ? Je crains de perdre le fil si nous devions faire un autre retour en arrière.

– Effectivement, approuva la femme. Dans ce cas, Mrs Granger, pouvez-vous nous expliquer quel a été le déclencheur de vos sentiments ? D'après votre récit, vous semblez attachée à Mr Malefoy mais pas au point de le suivre dans la magie noire.

– Bien sûr, un événement simple mais assez tragique est à l'origine de tout cela. Après tout, on se rend souvent compte de ce qu'on perd qu'après l'avoir perdu…

* * *

_23 septembre 1996 – Quelque part dans les couloirs du quatrième étage_

– Granger, soupira Drago.

Il était vingt heures trente et Hermione et lui patrouillaient dans les couloirs. Après tout, leurs rondes de préfets étaient les seules occasions où ils pouvaient publiquement se côtoyer sans attirer l'attention.

Hermione ne répondit rien à ses soupirs, pas plus à ses railleries et encore moins à ses supplications. Elle faisait la sourde oreille à tout ce qui émanait de lui, vexée et peinée qu'il se soit moqué d'elle deux jours plus tôt, lors du cours de potion.

– Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai dit à Nott ?

– Non.

– Je lui ai dit que Slughorn allait être déçu, voilà, râla-t-il. Rien de bien méchant.

– Ben voyons.

– Tout le monde le sait que tu es brillante. Je le sais, Potter le sait, Weasley l'oublie tous les ans mais il le sait, Dumbledore le sait, McGonagall bénit le Choixpeau de t'avoir envoyée à Gryffondor donc elle le sait, Rogue le sait à son plus grand déplaisir, et maintenant tu es la deuxième chouchoute de Slughorn qui le sait également, railla-t-il.

Hermione stoppa sa marche et se tourna vers lui.

– C'est donc ça qui te gêne ? Je suis invitée à ses soirées et pas toi ?

Drago pâlit un peu et reprit sa marche d'un air furieux.

– Je suppose que, de toutes façons, tu as mieux à faire que d'y aller, lança-t-elle l'air de rien. Comme traîner au septième étage, seul.

Elle lui lança un regard pénétrant auquel il répondit par un sourire en coin.

– Toujours aussi maline, hein, Granger ?

Elle reporta son attention sur la ronde quand elle sentit Drago se rapprocher d'elle et l'embrasser doucement sur la joue puis furtivement sur la bouche.

– Si tu crois te faire pardonner aussi facilement… commença-t-elle les joues un peu roses.

* * *

Le mois d'octobre amena avec lui un vent polaire et une neige épaisse qui se mit à tomber rapidement et avec une telle intensité que le parc de Poudlard fut bientôt couvert d'un épais manteau immaculé.

Le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard arriva à point nommé pour distraire les sixièmes années de la montagne de devoirs que tous les professeurs avaient décidé de leur donner. Hermione fit la grasse matinée dans la chaleur de son lit et ne se leva que lorsque Pattenrond insista pour qu'elle lui donne un biscuit pour chat.

Vu le froid qui semblait régner au dehors, elle enfila son bonnet, ses gants en peau de dragon et son écharpe. Elle compléta le tout par sa lourde cape d'hiver et prit également le bocal où elle avait enfermé des flammes perpétuelles, bien utiles en cas d'hiver rigoureux.

– Quel temps affreux, marmonna Ron alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois serrés contre Hermione qui tenait son bocal entre les mains.

Harry avait sa baguette tendue devant lui qui soufflait de l'air chaud pour faire fondre la neige.

– On va aux Trois Balais ? Suggéra Hermione dont les dents claquaient de froid.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule et eurent du mal à entrer dans le pub de Madame Rosmerta, la jolie tenancière, surchargé d'élèves.

– Ils ne peuvent pas aller ailleurs, non, râla Ron une fois qu'ils eurent trouvé une table vide, à l'étage. Je vais commander, s'empressa-t-il de dire alors que Harry se levait.

Il partit d'un pas vif, les oreilles roses.

– Heureusement qu'il n'a pas vu _ça_, dit Harry en désignant du mention Ginny et Dean Thomas qui s'embrassaient goulûment dans un coin, à l'abri des regards.

Hermione pouffa de rire et enleva ses gants et sa cape. Ron revint quelques minutes plus tard en portant trois choppes de Bièraubeurre. Il remarqua alors Ginny et cligna stupidement des yeux pendant quelques secondes.

– Mais… C'est Ginny ! s'exclama-t-il, les oreilles rouges. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici _avec lui_ ?

– Oh rien de spécial, répondit évasivement Harry.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Ginny pour embrasser de nouveau Dean.

– Presque rien, rectifia Harry en prenant les Bièraubeurres.

Ron la fixa quelques secondes, toujours debout, et déclara :

– Je ne l'aime pas.

– Dean ? s'étonna Hermione. Il est très gentil pourtant.

– Il embrasse ma sœur, répliqua-t-il.

– Qui est parfaitement assez grande pour se gérer toute seule, conclut Hermione. Assieds-toi, maintenant.

Ron s'assit à côté de Harry non sans cesser de fixer Ginny et Dean.

– C'est un crétin, marmonna-t-il.

Hermione était installée face au balcon qui donnait sur le rez-de-chaussée du pub. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Drago entrer, seul, dans le pub. Malheureusement, Harry l'avait vu aussi.

– Regardez, souffla-t-il en désignant Malefoy d'un signe de tête.

– Il vient juste boire un verre, marmonna Ron qui jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à sa sœur.

Ses priorités n'étaient clairement pas les mêmes que celles de son meilleur ami à ce moment précis. Mais Drago sortit de leur champ de vision en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

– Hum, dit Harry.

– Oh regardez, Slughorn, s'exclama Hermione pour dévier la conversation.

Le nouveau professeur de Potions, habillé d'une robe pourpre, semblait passablement éméché et bavardait d'une voix enthousiaste avec un groupe de Serpentard. Il remarqua alors Harry à l'étage et grimpa avec une agilité étonnante pour un homme de sa corpulence.

– Harry, mon garçon ! J'espère vous voir à ma prochaine soirée ! Un petit repas sans prétention entre élèves triés sur le volet.

– Oh, je…

– Harry en sera enchanté, répondit Hermione qui n'avait pas envie de se retrouver une fois de plus coincée entre McLaggen et Zabini.

– Merveilleux ! Miss Granger vous êtes bien entendu la bienvenue aussi, clama Slughorn.

Puis il se tourna vers Ron et le regarda comme s'il ne se souvenait pas bien de qui il était.

– Content de vous voir, Walenby ! s'exclama-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Harry et Hermione lancèrent un regard contrit à Ron qui semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Hermione termina sa Bièraubeurre et laissa ses amis débattre de la relation de Ginny avec Dean pendant qu'elle se rendait aux toilettes.

Elle eut du mal à se frayer un chemin parmi la foule d'élèves qui se pressait dans le pub pour se tenir au chaud. En plus, Hermione vit par une fenêtre un peu embuée que la neige s'était remise à tomber dehors.

Arrivée aux toilettes, elle entendit les cris d'une dispute et s'approcha. Près des lavabos, Katie Bell, une Gryffondor de septième année qui jouait au Quidditch avec Harry, se disputait avec son amie Leanne.

– … Katie, ne sois pas ridicule, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Qui t'a donné ça ?

– Je dois le donner au professeur Dumbledore, répondit Katie d'une voix étrange. Je _dois_ le faire, Leanne.

Hermione entra dans la pièce et regarda Katie.

– Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui.

– Non, s'exclama Leanne, visiblement heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler. Katie dit n'importe quoi.

– Je dois donner ce paquet au professeur Dumbledore, répéta Katie.

Elle avait un regard étrange, un peu vitreux, et tenait entre ses mains un petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier kraft.

– Qui t'a donné ça ? demanda Hermione.

– Je… je ne sais pas.

Leanne échangea un regard désespéré avec Hermione.

– Elle est entrée aux toilettes et en est ressortie avec ça, se lamenta Leanne. Quelque chose ne va pas, donne-moi ça !

– Non !

Leanne se jeta sur Katie qui leva les mains pour empêcher son amie de toucher le paquet. Hermione put alors l'attraper mais Katie s'y accrocha et le papier se déchira. Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Hermione eut à peine le temps de voir un éclat brillant scintiller à travers la déchirure du papier qu'une douleur fulgurante la traversa de part en part. Elle entendit un hurlement de douleur puis de terreur résonnait à ses oreilles mais elle n'était déjà plus en état de comprendre qui hurlait, ni pourquoi. La douleur sembla se propager en elle comme du venin et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Note de fin** : Hum hum... pauvre Hermione !

J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et je vous souhaite une belle semaine (je suis en vacances dans deux jours, j'ai hâte) !


	3. La révélation de Drago

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Pour ma part, j'ai un rhume.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur d'en recevoir ! Je n'ai pas répondu aux dernières et j'en suis désolée mais je répondrais aux suivantes, promis !

Merci à LycorisSnape pour sa correction :)

* * *

**Chapitre 03**

**La révélation de Drago**

_13 novembre 1996 – Infirmerie_

Hermione Granger avait mal. Son corps entier semblait douloureux, courbaturé, comme si elle était tombée du haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

A la réflexion, c'était peut-être le cas.

Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, ni pourquoi. Elle tenta de se réveiller totalement car elle savait qu'elle rêvait encore. Elle se sentait coincée dans cet étrange état entre le réveil et le rêve, flottant dans des limbes noires, comme si elle était allongée sur de l'eau et se laissait dériver sur une mer sombre.

« Réveille-toi » sembla murmurer une voix à son oreille.

Cette voix lui était familière mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage dessus.

Elle dériva ainsi pendant un temps interminable, jusqu'à ce que les voix se firent de plus en plus proche. Puis, elle eut la sensation que tout s'éclairait autour d'elle et que des silhouettes se dessinaient devant elle.

Elle fit alors un dernier effort et ouvrit les paupières.

La douleur la fit grimacer. Chaque muscle la faisait souffrir et elle ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur en tentant de remuer ses bras et ses jambes. Madame Pomfresh se précipita alors à son chevet, pâle, armée d'un flacon rouge vif.

– Par Merlin, miss Granger, vous êtes réveillé !

Elle lui servit immédiatement un verre d'eau et déboucha ensuite le flacon rouge.

– C'est un anti douleur très puissant, tenez.

Hermione but avidement le liquide qui avait un vague goût de fruit rouge et prit une grande inspiration qui lui était, la aussi, douloureuse. Elle se sentait épuisée et désorientée.

– Miss Granger, n'essayez-pas de parler, lui intima Madame Pomfresh. Je vais avertir le directeur Dumbledore de votre réveil. Nous sommes le treize novembre, vous étiez dans une sorte de coma depuis un mois mais vous allez bien. Je pensais bien que vous étiez proche du réveil.

Hermione la regarda, les pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête.

– Vous devriez vous reposer, je vais chercher le directeur et je reviens immédiatement…

Hermione entendit à peine la fin de sa phrase et sombra dans un lourd sommeil.

Elle se réveilla de nouveau quelques heures plus tard. Elle se sentait cette fois-ci plus alerte et la tête moins lourde. Elle bougea légèrement ses bras et ses jambes et ressentit des courbatures douloureuses mais pas la souffrance de la dernière fois.

Cette fois-ci, elle prit le temps de regarder son environnement. Madame Pomfresh avait entouré son lit de rideaux blanc pour lui donner un peu plus d'intimité. Les hautes fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière du dehors qui éclairaient légèrement son lit. Apparemment, le soleil se levait à peine. Hermione observa ses doigts pâles et minces qu'elle agita doucement.

Elle tourna la tête à sa droite et vit une carafe en argent sur sa table de nuit, laquelle croulait littéralement sous les cartes de rétablissement, les bonbons et un vase de grosses fleurs jaunes venant probablement de Harry.

Elle mourrait de soif… Elle leva son bras et tenta de l'attraper mais elle se sentait encore trop faible et ne put qu'empoigner l'anse sans parvenir à la soulever. Soudain, un bruit de pas furtif interrompit son geste. Hermione laissa retomber son bras sur la couverture rouge et sentit son cœur rater un battement quand les rideaux autour de son lit s'écartèrent légèrement pour laisser voir la silhouette grande et pâle de Drago.

Hermione ne savait pas très bien de quoi elle avait l'air, mais elle était sûre que Drago avait minci et avait l'air plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. En revanche, le regard qu'il avait quand il l'a vit éveillé, Hermione était sûre qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça.

– Hermione, murmura-t-il en s'approchant. Comment… Comment vas-tu ?

– Tu as mauvaise mine, répondit-elle en souriant.

Drago eut un sourire et Hermione remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait « Hermione » et non pas Granger comme habituellement.

– Tu devrais voir ta tête, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Tes cheveux sont hors de contrôle.

Hermione tâta ses boucles brunes et laissa retomber son bras sur le lit en se sentant épuisé.

– Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

Drago perdit son sourire et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il jouait machinalement avec sa baguette magique et finit par faire tomber de la neige sur le lit.

* * *

_20 août 1998 – Tribunal du ministère de la Magie_

– Vous n'avez aucun souvenir du maléfice ? demanda une femme du Magenmagot aux cheveux gris et à l'air sévère.

– Aucun, madame, répondit Hermione. Je sais uniquement ce que l'on m'a raconté, à savoir que je n'ai fait que très brièvement effleuré le collier, contrairement à Katie qui l'a touché à mains nues. Je suis restée près d'un mois à l'infirmerie avant de pouvoir reprendre une vie normale.

– Saviez-vous que Drago Malefoy avait l'intention d'ensorceler Katie Bell ?

– Bien sûr que non, sinon…

– Et saviez-vous que c'était lui qui vous avez blessé involontairement ? coupa la femme.

– Je ne l'ai appris que quelques semaines plus tard, admit-elle.

– En avez-vous informé quelqu'un ?

– Le professeur Dumbledore, après avoir convaincu Drago d'accepter l'aide de l'Ordre du Phénix, expliqua Hermione qui se sentait nerveuse avec tous les regards braqués sur elle.

– Professeur Dumbledore ? intervint Shacklebolt.

– Je confirme les dires de Miss Granger, approuva Dumbledore. Mr Malefoy et elle sont effectivement venus me voir à la fin du mois de janvier, me semble-t-il.

– Merci, professeur, conclut la femme avec un hochement de tête.

– Miss Granger, intervint un autre homme en relisant brièvement ses notes, avez-vous averti un de vos amis de ceci ?

– Je l'ai dit à Harry Potter. Uniquement à lui, précisa-t-elle.

– Pour quelle raison ?

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques instants.

– J'avais un peu… _peur _des réactions des autres, je pense. Je craignais qu'ils ne comprennent pas ma liaison que je ne pensais pas, à ce moment-là, vraiment sérieuse. Je me suis toujours sentie très proche de Harry, je savais qu'il ne me jugerait pas. Par la suite, j'ai salué cette décision puisqu'elle a protégé Harry l'année dernière et m'a fourni un alibi face aux… Mangemorts. La réaction de mes amis a été bien plus crédible, expliqua-t-elle.

– Et violente, je suppose.

– En effet, murmura Hermione.

Elle osa un regard en direction de Harry qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. A ses côtés, Ginny semblait totalement confuse. Elle regarda ensuite Rogue qui semblait tout autant de mauvaise humeur qu'une heure plus tôt, puis Drago qui était pâle et la fixait d'un air un peu effrayé.

Non loin de lui, Pansy Parkinson discutait à voix basse avec Daphné Greengrass en lui jetant des regards indéfinissables. Hermione croisa ensuite le regard de Theodore qui lui fit un bref sourire.

Tout était si surréaliste…

– Miss Granger ? reprit Shacklebolt. Vous pouvez reprendre votre récit, nous vous écoutons.

Hermione prit le temps de boire un verre d'eau puis reprit son histoire.

* * *

_20 novembre 1998 – Dans les escaliers menant au quatrième étage_

– Pour l'amour du ciel, Ron ! s'exclama Hermione. Je peux porter mes propres livres !

Mais Ron n'en avait cure puisqu'il prit très chevaleresquement les livres de défense contre les forces du Mal des bras d'Hermione jusqu'à la salle de classe et les lui posa sur la table.

– Merci, dit-elle en souriant, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

– Oh c'est si mignon, minauda Pansy Parkinson en ricanant, Weasley joue les chevaliers servants pour une miss-je-sais-tout aux dents de castor.

Son habituelle bande éclata de rire comme si Parkinson venait de dire la blague du siècle. Hermione l'ignora, peu impressionnée et s'installa à sa place. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Malefoy fixait Ron avec un air mauvais.

Drago avait un comportement des plus étranges depuis le réveil de Hermione. Il cherchait sa compagnie plus fréquemment qu'à l'ordinaire lorsqu'elle était seule et manquait beaucoup de cours. Tant et si bien qu'elle avait appris que le professeur McGonagall lui avait donné une retenue pour devoirs non faits.

Elle avait pu quitter l'infirmerie une semaine après son réveil. Elle avait vu les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue et Dumbledore mais aucun ne savait qui l'avait attaqué, tous en revanche s'accordaient sur le fait que Katie – toujours à Ste Mangouste – et même Hermione n'étaient que des dommages collatéraux. Harry, bien entendu, pensait que c'était Malefoy et Ron ne savait pas très bien où se positionner.

Hermione avait peine à croire qu'elle avait manqué un mois entier de cours et que le mois de décembre approchait à grand pas. C'était incongru de se dire qu'elle avait été dans le coma après un grave maléfice de magie noire. Pourtant, dans les faits, elle était plus mince, plus fatiguée, et elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité à Poudlard. Ce dernier point en particulier la minait plus que les autres et elle n'aimait plus se retrouver seule à la bibliothèque. Elle s'en était ouvert à Harry et Ron qui avaient mis en place une sorte de ronde sans lui en parler pour qu'elle soit toujours accompagnée. Elle leur en était reconnaissante même s'il devenait plus compliqué de croiser Drago, qui, de son côté, s'agaçait de la voir sans cesse accompagnée.

Rogue entra dans la salle de classe, la cape virevoltant dans son dos. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il savait faire des entrées dramatiques. Il leur fit ouvrir leurs livres au chapitre dédié aux Inferis et enleva cinq points à Gryffondor quand Harry entra en retard et en catimini. Le tout sans se retourner du tableau noir où ils inscrivaient les instructions du prochain devoir.

Harry sembla sur le point de répliquer mais Hermione tira sur sa manche pour le forcer à s'asseoir.

– Mr Potter, s'exclama soudain Rogue, quelle est la différence entre un Inferi et un fantôme ?

Harry releva lentement la tête et posa sa plume en regardant Rogue pendant quelques secondes.

– Et bien… les fantômes sont transparents, répondit-il.

– Quelle réponse pleine d'esprit, ironisa Rogue. Merci beaucoup, Mr Potter, les fantômes sont _transparents_.

Hermione connaissait la réponse mais elle se sentait épuisée. Elle ne rêvait que de dormir, peu importe ses cours de l'après-midi. Et ça, ça n'était pas normal. Elle ignora donc les coups d'œil de Harry et se contenta d'écouter très vaguement les sarcasmes de Rogue.

– Miss Granger ! aboya soudain Rogue en faisant sursauter tout le monde, surtout Neville qui renversa son flacon d'encre sur ses notes de cours. Quelle est la définition d'un inferius ?

Hermione releva la tête et croisa les yeux noirs de son professeur.

– Les inferi sont des êtres humains morts et ramenés à un semblant de vie par un ensemble de sortilèges complexes et fortement empreints de magie noire, expliqua-t-elle. Ils ne disposent donc pas d'une conscience, ce sont seulement des marionnettes.

– Et ils ne sont pas transparents, marmonna Harry dont la définition était moins académique mais pas moins proche pour autant

Hermione cessa d'écouter le reste du cours. Elle se sentait épuisée et vide. Harry le remarqua et lui tapota le bras.

– Ça va, Hermione ?

– Oui, oui, ça va, marmonna-t-elle.

– Tu ne notes rien.

Hermione contempla son cahier qui ne contenait qu'une vingtaine de notes en tout et pour tout.

– Je suis _vraiment_ épuisée… avoua-t-elle.

Elle se demanda comment elle aurait la force de grimper jusqu'au septième étage pour tout dire.

– Va à l'infirmerie, conseilla-t-il.

– Pourquoi faire ? rétorqua-t-elle. Non, Harry, j'ai juste besoin de sommeil et en plus j'ai manqué beaucoup trop de cours.

– Peut-être que Mr Potter peut nous éclairer sur ce qui est plus important à ses yeux que mon cours, les interrompit la voix doucereuse et sarcastique du professeur Rogue derrière eux.

Hermione sursauta et se redressa. Quant à Harry, comme à son habitude, il ne se démonta pas.

– Je tentais de convaincre Hermione de se rendre à l'infirmerie puisqu'elle ne se sent pas bien, expliqua Harry.

Rogue se tourna vers Hermione et la jaugea du regard. Elle songea qu'elle devait avoir l'air vraiment malade et fatiguée puisqu'il lui ordonna de ranger ses affaires et de filer à l'infirmerie.

Harry commença à faire de même mais Rogue l'interrompit.

– Mr Potter, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

– J'accompagne Hermione.

– Certainement pas. Je ne laisserais pas Miss Granger comme prétexte pour vous balader librement dans les couloirs à une heure pareille. Mr Malefoy, vous l'accompagnez à l'infirmerie et vous revenez ici dans la minute !

– Mais… commença Harry.

– Silence, Potter, où ce sera une retenue, coupa Rogue.

Harry lança à Hermione un regard désolé et elle quitta la salle en compagnie de Malefoy. Ils marchèrent en silence quelques mètres puis se prirent délicatement par la main.

– Rogue est au courant, supposa Hermione.

Le fait que Rogue envoie Malefoy pour l'accompagner était, à ses yeux, suffisamment éloquent.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua Drago, mais il se doute de quelque chose. Ça va ? ajouta-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil inquiet. Tu as l'air sur le point de tourner de l'œil et si tu crois que je vais te porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, tu te trompes.

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

– Je suis épuisée, avoua-t-elle.

Hermione capta son reflet dans une vitre recouverte de la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer depuis la veille. Elle était très pâle.

Drago passa un bras autour de sa taille.

– Quel chevalier servant, ironisa Hermione.

– Weasley peut aller se rhabiller, je suis bien meilleur que lui, lança Drago.

Hermione lui lança un coup d'œil étonnée.

– Jaloux, Malefoy ?

– Jamais de la vie, ricana-t-il.

Mais il n'ôta pas son bras pour autant. Arrivé au deuxième étage, Hermione entra à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh lui ordonna immédiatement de s'allonger, ce qu'elle fit sans protester.

– Monsieur Malefoy, vous pouvez partir, lui intima l'infirmière d'un ton sévère.

Drago lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit dans l'autre sens. Hermione était sûre que de toute façon, quel que soit le temps qu'il mettrait à revenir en cours, Rogue n'y prêterait même pas attention.

* * *

_20 août 1998 – Tribunal du ministère de la Magie_

– A ce moment-là, madame Granger, saviez-vous que le professeur Rogue était au courant de votre liaison avec Mr Malefoy ? demanda une des juges.

– Non, madame, mais je m'en doutais, répondit Hermione. Vu les… dissensions entre nos maisons respectives, il n'aurait pas été très judicieux de lui demander de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie. Ni très logique. Je pense que le professeur Rogue voulait que je découvre quelque chose à propos du plan de Malefoy.

– Professeur Rogue ? Intervint Dumbledore en se tournant vers son ami. Pouvez-vous, je vous prie, nous éclairer sur ce point.

Rogue se leva et prit la parole.

– J'ai découvert la liaison de Miss Granger et de Mr Malefoy à la fin de leur cinquième année, expliqua-t-il. J'étais donc au courant et j'ai effectivement pensé que Miss Granger pourrait m'aider là où j'échouais.

– Pouvez-vous préciser ? Demanda un membre du Magenmagot qui semblait avoir le double de l'âge de Dumbledore au bas mot.

– Je tentais du mieux possible d'aider Mr Malefoy à ne pas se salir les mains, je voulais à tout prix lui éviter… ce que je n'ai pas réussi à éviter pour moi-même, disons.

Dans le rang juste en dessous, Harry fixait un point devant lui en tentant de faire comme si la situation entre Rogue et lui n'était pas devenu excessivement gênante.

– Merci, professeur, le remercia Dumbledore.

– Miss Granger, avez-vous découvert quoi que ce soit à propos du plan de Mr Malefoy ?

– Oui, mais bien plus tard parce que j'ignorais que Drago puisse avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec ça. Avec mon accident, précisa-t-elle.

– Comment avez-vous réagit ?

– Et bien…

* * *

_20 novembre 1998 – Dans la bibliothèque_

– Il t'a fait du mal ?

– Non.

– Il t'a insulté ?

– Non.

– Il t'a ensorcelé ?

Hermione lança à Harry un regard consterné par-dessus _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements_, niveau 7, qu'elle lisait pour rattraper son retard sur le sortilège d'Amnésie.

– Harry, ne sois pas ridicule ! Malefoy m'a simplement emmené à l'infirmerie, voilà tout. Nous avons à peine échangé un mot.

Harry lui lança un regard perçant de ses yeux verts et Hermione songea qu'il commençait parfois à ressembler au professeur Dumbledore.

– Quoi ?

– Quelque chose ne va pas, marmonna-t-il. Hermione, s'il te plaît, est-ce que Malefoy te menace ? Si oui, dis-le-moi, je peux t'aider.

Hermione soupira et se replongea dans la lecture de son lire. Malgré elle, elle pensa à ce que Harry venait de dire et fut sur le point de le faire. De tout lui avouer, de se confier enfin sur le secret qu'elle cachait depuis plusieurs mois.

– Tout va bien, Harry, répondit-elle finalement. Tu penses sincèrement que je laisserais quelqu'un comme Malefoy me menacer sans rien faire ?

Le mois de décembre arriva bien vite au goût de Hermione qui avait la sensation que le temps lui filait entre les doigts depuis son coma.

Hagrid avait apporté dans la Grande Salle les habituels douze sapins et Hermione, Ron et les autres préfets se chargeaient de les décorer. Naturellement, au bout du deuxième jour, Ron manqua de finir étranglé par Peeves à l'aide d'une guirlande et Harry – qui n'avait rien à faire là mais s'ennuyait ferme seul dans la salle commune – fut coincé sous le gui par Romilda Vane.

– Il faut reconnaître qu'elle est très jolie, ricana Ron.

Ils avaient quitté la Grande Salle pour décorer le couloir du premier étage et Harry tenta de l'étrangler avec le reste de la guirlande.

– C'est pas bientôt fini tous les deux, râla Hermione. Je vous signale qu'on a mieux à faire.

– Oui Weasley, écoute donc ta maman aux dents de castor, ricana Malefoy qui était adossé contre une colonne.

– La ferme, Malefoy ! s'exclama Ron, les oreilles rouges.

Hermione lança un regard sévère à Malefoy qui la fixa dans les yeux avec son habituel sourire narquois.

– Va donc t'occuper de décorer le premier étage, suggéra Hermione, ça t'évitera d'avoir à dire des bêtises.

– Je ne crois pas, répliqua Malefoy nonchalamment, je vais plutôt laisser ça aux Sang-de-Bourbe.

Il avait dit ça visiblement sans réfléchir puisqu'une brève expression d'horreur apparut sur son visage. Hermione le fixait toujours, ses yeux noisette à présent brillants de larmes. Ron tira sa baguette magique mais Hermione fut plus rapide et Drago fit un vol plané de plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol.

Harry eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que Hermione partait à grandes enjambées vers les étages.

– Hermione ! s'exclama Ron en lui courant après.

Harry, lui, avait une autre idée. Il espérait que Ron ne ferait pas pleurer Hermione davantage comme il avait parfois le don de le faire, et s'approcha de Drago qui se relevait, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés.

Depuis quelques temps, il avait des doutes, pas à propos de Malefoy devenu un Mangemort, ça non il en était presque sûr, mais il était persuadé que Drago faisait chanter Hermione d'une façon ou d'une autre. En colère, il s'approcha alors de son ennemi de toujours, sa baguette pointée sur sa poitrine.

– Tu vas arrêter ton cirque tout de suite, Malefoy, dit Harry alors que Malefoy se relevait en grimaçant.

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Je sais que c'est toi qui a ensorcelé Katie et Hermione, expliqua-t-il posément.

Malefoy le fixa de ses yeux gris en silence, les poings serrés. Il devait rêver de sortir sa baguette magique tout en comprenant que Harry serait plus rapide que lui.

Harry n'avait pas toujours confiance en lui mais il avait survécu à Voldemort par trois fois, ça n'était pas un petit crétin de Malefoy qui allait lui faire peur.

– Et donc ? Pourquoi tu ne vas pas pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère, Potter ? Oh, j'oubliais, elle est morte, ricana-t-il.

Sentant une boule de colère naître au fond de lui, Harry s'approcha, la main si crispée sur sa baguette magique que ses jointures étaient blanches.

– Et si tu n'y prend pas garde, menaça Harry, Voldemort tuera la tienne aussi.

L'effet fut radical. Le visage déjà pâle de Malefoy sembla devenir tout à coup d'un blanc aussi laiteux que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Il ne répondit rien mais plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

– Non ! s'exclama Harry. Pas un geste.

Malefoy se figea, sans toutefois ôter sa main de sa poche.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? cracha-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu tournes autour d'Hermione mais si tu la menaces, si tu lui fais du chantage, si tu lui fais du mal, je peux te jurer que Voldemort sera le cadet de tes soucis ? C'est clair ?

– Tu crois me faire peur ? demanda Malefoy qui était pourtant toujours très pâle.

– J'ai vaincu Voldemort plus d'une fois, si j'étais toi, je reconsidérerais mes choix de vie, Malefoy.

– _Mes choix_, murmura Malefoy. Il faut bien être le Survivant pour sortir des bêtises pareilles. Quant à Granger, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui veux pas le moindre mal.

– Tu ne m'en veux pas si je ne te crois pas, rétorqua Harry. Tu viens de l'insulter i peine cinq minutes.

– Demande-lui, lança Malefoy en retrouvant son habituel sourire narquois. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai mieux à faire que de rester ici parler avec toi.

Harry baissa sa baguette et le laissa s'éloigner de quelques mètres.

– Où tu vas ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

– Bien sûr, je vais te le dire puisque ça te regarde, Potter, ricana-t-il.

Et il disparut au détour d'un couloir.

Harry retrouva Hermione et Ron dans la salle commune. Elle semblait toujours furieuse et était cachée derrière son épais grimoire de _Numérologie et grammaire_. Ron grignotait des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue en lui lançant de temps à autre des regards inquiets.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de parler du tout. Malefoy et elle avaient un accord et il avait promis de ne plus l'appeler ainsi. Ce qu'elle avait été bête de lui faire confiance et de commencer à l'apprécier plus que de raison !

Elle déclina la proposition de Harry et Ron d'aller dîner et resta seule dans la salle commune où elle grignota quelques Patacitrouilles qui lui restait de la boite que Harry lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Elle s'enfonça dans un fauteuil avec Pattenrond sur les genoux et _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ dans les mains et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Elle en émergea une dizaine de minutes plus tard quand un tapotement à la fenêtre se fit de plus en plus insistant. Hermione avait d'abord pensé à la pluie, puis à Hedwige, mais c'était en réalité un hibou grand-duc qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et le hibou s'envola pour se percher près de la cheminée où il ébouriffa ses plumes détrempées.

Hermione détacha la lettre accrochée à sa patte et se rassit pour lire.

_« Granger,_

_Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure._

_On peut se voir ?_

_Je t'attends dans le couloir du septième étage._

_J'ai quelque chose de très important à dire. DM »_

Hermione haussa un sourcil. Elle avait très envie de ne pas y aller, précisément pour lui apprendre qu'on ne lui parlait pas ainsi. Malgré tout, elle se demandait ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Ça pouvait être soit très positif, soit très négatif.

Elle donna un biscuit Miamhibou au hibou grand-duc qui dormait, la tête sous l'aile, sous l'œil attentif de Pattenrond et s'enveloppa dans sa cape avant de sortir dans le couloir du septième étage. Elle trouva Malefoy appuyé sur le mur en face d'une tapisserie représentant des trolls. Normalement, ce mur était là où se trouvait la Salle sur Demande.

Elle toisa Malefoy d'un regard sévère.

– Oui ?

– Je suis désolé, dit-il d'un ton contrit.

Le problème avec Drago c'est qu'elle ne savait jamais s'il était sincère ou moqueur. Ou les deux.

– Ça ne suffit pas, rétorqua-t-elle. Les choses étaient claires entre nous, Drago, tu ne devais plus m'appeler ainsi.

– Je n'ai pas réfléchis, répondit-il en s'approchant. Je suis _vraiment_ désolé.

Hermione secoua la tête.

– Si je te dis que tu es ma Sang-de-Bourbe à moi, c'est mieux ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil si haut qu'il disparut sous sa frange de cheveux.

– Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de ça, avoua-t-elle un peu consterné. C'est ta façon de faire des compliments aux filles ? Laisse-moi te dire que tu n'es pas très doué.

– Parce que Weasley est mieux peut-être ? Ironisa-t-il. Ou Potter ?

– Je pensais plutôt à Victor Krum mais ta jalousie est déplacée, Drago, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Ni Harry, ni Ron ne m'ont jamais insulté.

C'était très Serpentard comme manœuvre et ça n'échappa pas à Drago.

– Viktor Krum ? Vous êtes toujours en contact ?

– Absolument, approuva-t-elle.

Il pâlit un peu.

– Tu es très Serpentarde quand tu veux, Granger.

Hermione se contenta de sourire, fière de son effet.

– Alors, reprit-elle au bout de quelques minutes de silence un brin boudeur, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Drago sembla hésiter un instant puis il s'éloigna du mur et se mit à marcher devant.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– J'ai besoin d'un endroit où on soit tranquille, répliqua-t-il.

Soudain, une porte apparut sur le mur, plus petite que pour celle de l'A.D. Drago la poussa et vit une sorte de petite pièce qui ressemblait un peu à la salle commune des Gryffondor. C'était confortable et accueillant avec un feu qui ronflait dans une cheminée, des fauteuils moelleux, et de grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le Lac Noir. Sur un pan du mur, une bibliothèque semblait proposer des tonnes d'ouvrages que Hermione rêvait d'ouvrir.

Hermione entra et Drago referma la porte derrière lui.

– La Salle sur Demande, commenta-t-elle. Bonne idée.

– C'est le fan-club de Dumbledore qui m'a donné l'idée, avoua-t-il.

– L'Armée de Dumbledore, rectifia-t-elle.

– Tellement pompeux, commenta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione s'installa sur un des fauteuils et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

– Alors ?

Drago perdit son sourire et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

– Bon… ce que je vais te dire n'a rien à voir avec les petites querelles adolescentes entre Potter et moi, commença-t-il. C'est plus grave. Bien plus grave.

Il commença à fuir son regard et Hermione eut, au fond d'elle, la confirmation de ce qu'elle craignait.

– J'ai… J'ai attaqué Katie, avoua-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. Plus précisément, je l'ai soumise à l'Imperium pour qu'elle donne le collier ensorcelé à Dumbledore. Il était le destinataire de tout ça.

– Pourquoi ?

Hermione ne se sentait pas capable de prononcer d'autres mots que ça.

– Il me l'a demandé, Hermione. Tu-Sais-Qui, souffla-t-il en la regardant pour la première fois.

Ses yeux gris semblaient sur le point de fondre en larme.

– Pourquoi ? répéta-t-elle.

– Il va tuer ma mère, lâcha-t-il dans un sanglot. Si je ne le fais, il va nous tuer.

Il s'appuya sur le second fauteuil comme s'il ne se sentait plus capable de tenir debout. Hermione se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de lui. Il avait perdu toute arrogance, toute fierté et semblait perdu et malheureux, pire, terrifié par ce qui l'attendait en cas d'échec.

– Je ne savais pas qu'elle… que tu serais… j'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, lâcha-t-il finalement. Jamais. Je suis venu te voir tous les jours quand tu étais dans le coma.

Hermione ferma les yeux et laissa les informations imprégner son cerveau. Elle qui était toujours si prévoyante, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ça. Elle prit plusieurs inspirations et tenta de rationaliser le tout.

– Qui est au courant ? Rogue ?

Drago hocha la tête.

– Il a promis de m'aider mais je crois qu'il essaie surtout de ramener la gloire à lui.

Hermione ne regarda avec consternation, le même regard qu'elle avait envers Harry ou Ron quand ils disaient n'importe quoi.

– Rogue est du côté de Dumbledore.

– C'est ça, ricana-t-il. Entre Tu-Sais-Qui et Dumbledore tu préfères croire Dumbledore ?

– Largement, répliqua-t-elle.

Drago ne répondit rien.

– Drago… est-ce que tu as la… Marque ?

Drago fuit son regard une fois de plus et hocha la tête.

– Oh, bon sang ! s'exclama-telle en perdant soudainement son calme. Espèce d'idiot !

– Je n'avais pas le choix, se défendit-il. Tu crois qu'on peut lui dire non ?

– Tu dois le dire à Dumbledore, reprit-elle.

– Certainement pas !

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il va tuer ma mère, cria-t-il presque. Elle est la personne la plus importante pour moi.

– Justement, insista Hermione, Dumbledore peut la protéger, la mettre en sécurité.

Drago sembla hésiter et se remit à faire nerveusement les cent pas.

– Je ne te laisserais pas sombrer, lui dit-elle.

– C'est trop tard, lâcha-t-il en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains.

– Bien sûr que non, rétorqua-t-elle fermement, laisse-moi t'aider.

Il resta silencieux longtemps puis murmura :

– Ne dis rien à Potter, s'il te plaît…

– Il pourrait t'aider, objecta Hermione, mais d'accord.

Il se laissa presque couler entre ses bras et Hermione resta un long moment à le serrer contre elle, fixant le feu de la cheminée en se demandant dans quoi elle venait de se fourrer.

* * *

**Note de fin** : J'espère que vous avez aimé, à bientôt pour la suite :)


End file.
